Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-(5-z)+6(-5z+2)}$
Explanation: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{5-z}{)} + 6(-5z+2) $ $ {-5+z} + 6(-5z+2) $ Distribute the ${6}$ into the parentheses: $ -5+z + {6(}\gray{-5z+2}{)} $ $ -5+z {-30z+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {z - 30z} {-5 + 12}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {-29z} {-5 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-29z} + {7}$ The simplified expression is $-29z+7$